All pirate galaxy common ships
sniper ships: =META-05 Sniper= Built on technology originally designed for hunting of the mysterious Nebula dragons, the META-05 Sniper soon became a favourite with Methanoids tasked with defending the Valkion frontlines from Mantis attack. shock ships: =AnIn-2000 Speed Stun= Like the other AnIn-2000 ships, the Speed Stun is based on Antares Industries best selling Anti-Piracy vessel, the TK-10. The Speed Stun is the fastest of the TK-10 ships. The items it can equipped are concerned with modifying its flight and item speed, and also those of both allies and enemies. ---- How to Unlock The AnIn-2000 Speed Stun is unlocked by starting the mission "Operation Smuggler Shut Down" Category: Player Ships =AnIn-B20 Shock Ship= The fastest spaceship ever constructed by Antares Industries, the Shock Ship is a formidable piece of technology. As well as being able to equip the Stun Charges and Speed Actuators, the Shock Ship can also deploy decoy devices known as Aggro Beacons, making it highly effective at taking down ordinary Mantis. ---- Ship Specs Requirement: Blueprint at storymission Ship cost: 1,862 Cryonite Rank Required: 18 Abilities: Blaster, Collector, Repair Droid, Afterburner, Speed Actuator, Stun Charge,Aggrobeacon Class: Shock Ships (stuns) =GC-4 Fusion Shock= With the Mantis's victory looking all but inevitable, Gemini Components turned their engineering excellence towards developing a spaceship capable of delaying the inevitable for as long as possible. With Stun Dome capabilities, the Fusion Shock is able to stop multiple aggressors in their tracks. ---- Ship Specs Requirement: Blueprint in Hangar Ship cost: 3,763 Cryonite Rank Required: 25 Abilities: Blaster, Collector, Repair Droid, Afterburner, Speed Actuator, Stun Charge,Aggrobeacon, Stun Dome Class: Shock Ships (stuns) =MST-FF4 Fusion Shock= This ship's devastating crowd-control capabilities have made it a thing of legend among Shock ship pilots and enthusiats. Building on the successes of its predecessor, the Fusion Force 4 is both faster and more powerfully armoured, making it the Mantis's worst nightmare. ---- =STAM R-Shock= A terribly efficient killing machine, the R-Shock badly needs its stun capabilities as the propensity for foes to flee is high when confronted by its ordinants of death. =STAM S-Thunder Shock= Being a heavy support ship, the S-class Thunder Shock is fitted with disablement technologies that can incapacitate an entire opposing force and heavy speed actuating boosters to allow swift retribution. Its appearance on the battlefield usually spells doom for the enemies thus earning it the honorific name of "The Death Angel" =META-03 Shock= Methatronic Industries developed the Shock mainly for policing of their colonies, of which Draconis is one, using the Stun weaponry as an alternative of more lethal weapons. With the arrival of the Mantis. all Shocks were quickly retrofitted for planetary warfare. tank ships: =AnIn-2000 Space Tank= Like the other AnIn-2000 ships, the Space Tank is based on Antares Industries best selling Anti-Piracy vessel, the TK-10. The Space Tank has many defense modifications, making it the most likely ship to survive a tough battle with the Mantis. ---- Trivia This ship is unlocked in the mission: Operation Smuggler Shut Down Category: Player Ships =AnIn-T40 Heavy Armor= This is Antares Industries most survivable spaceship, it can take an insane amount of damage before succumbing. It is also able to equip Aim Scrambling technology, making it an even tougher proposition for aggressors. ---- Ship Specs Requirement: Blueprint at storymission Ship cost: 1,862 Cryonite Rank Required: 18 Abilities: Blaster, Collector, Repair Droid, Afterburner, Shield, Taunt, Aim Scrambler Class: Armored Ships (tanks) Category: Player Ships =GC-2 Fusion Armor= With the Mantis invaders encroaching on Gemini's densely populated centres, Gemini Components rushed to develop a defensive class ship capable of knocking back the Mantis death squad attacks. This fusion powered beast has Aggrobomb capabilities that not only guarantee the enemies attention, but also cause significant hull damage. ---- Ship Specs Requirement: Blueprint in Hangar Ship cost: 3,763 Cryonite Rank Required: 25 Abilities: Blaster, Collector, Repair Droid, Afterburner, Shield, Taunt, Aim Scrambler,Aggrobomb Class: Armored Ships (tanks) Gemini ships+ are some best ships =MST-FF2 Fusion Armor= Based on the GC-2, the FF2 is a formidable flying tank, more than capable of successfully fighting 1 on 5 against the Mantis invaders. ---- Ship Specs Requirement: Blueprint in Hangar Ship cost: 7,494 Cryonite Rank Required: 35 Abilities: Blaster, Collector, Repair Droid, Afterburner, Shield, Taunt, Aim Scrambler,Aggrobomb Class: Armored Ships (tanks) =STAM R-Armor= The R-Armor's Anti-Matter drive-chain is incredibly well armored, making hull penetration less explosive, and much faster than its size aught to allow. =STAM S-Mega Armor= Often used by Generals in siege warfare as battlefield headquarters, these capital ships have an immense array of defensive modifications and weaponry. With dual antimatter drive-chains that practically nullifies all incoming explosions and powered ablative hull armor, the Mega Armor is almost impenetrable. It is worthy of its honorary name "The Storm Shield". =AnIn-1 Dominator= |- | align="center" colspan="2"| ---- |- | align="right" colspan="2"|Help to use - Talk - Edit |} The first spaceship designed and constructed by Antares Industries, the Dominator was never intended for actual battle - being far too expensive for mass-production. Its intended use was as a demonstrator of advanced technology, with the aim of impressing potential clients, helping to win lucrative contracts for smaller, simpler and more economical craft. However, the AnIn Dominator is more than capable of actual combat... =META-01 Tank= Developed by Methatronic Industries to defend Methanoid colonies, this robustly built tank class utilizes highly advanced ZeroPoint technology not yet discovered by humanity. ---- Category: Player Ships Engineer ships: